Ōkami Walkthrough: Kamui
Once you have made your way to Shinshu Field, check out the northern edge to find a Kabegami Statue where you can use the Catwalk brush technique. Climb the wall to reach the upper level of Shinshu Field, then make your way towards the mark on your map. The map marker brings you to a conical structure. When the lighting flashes in the sky, use the Thunderbolt brush technique to strike the Ninestrike-like object sticking out of the top of the structure. The top should rotate and the door to the left will open up. Head inside and follow the tunnel to Kamui. Move down the path carved into the snow and you will reach a clearing where a new enemy appears. These Namahage enemies fight almost just like imps but are vastly more powerful. When they have been defeated, step into the nearby hut to trigger a cutscene. After the scene plays out, leave the hut to confront the mysterious Oki. This battle has two basic stages. At first, you will just be fighting Oki armed with his sword. For this part of the battle, focus on avoiding Oki's attacks while delivering powerful strikes using a Glaive. When Oki summons a group of ice spires, use a Power Slash to send them flying back at the enemy. You can then attack him while he's temporarily downed.If you are frozen by any of Oki's attacks, use the Inferno brush stroke to thaw Amaterasu. When fighting Oki close-up, watch his movements closely and jump away when you think he might let out a sword strike. When you have drained Oki's health bar, he changes forms. Oki takes the form of a wolf and ups the pace a little. He gets more aggressive with attacks, though they are easier to see coming and generally easy to jump away from. The most dangerous thing to watch for is when Oki creates two ice clones of himself. These ice clone hounds can be destroyed with a single strike from the Glaive. After a long series of hit and run attacks, Oki will finally give in. Head north past Oki to reach another part of Kamui that is engulfed in a Cursed zone. Just to the east is Yoichi the archer. Speak with him and the camera will swing down a bit to highlight Yoichi's flying arrows. As his arrow flies, bring out your brush and use Thunderbolt to strike the arrow with the crack of lighting in the distance. The arrow will knock away the rock covering the nearby Guardian Sapling. Use the Bloom brush technique to revive it from where you are standing. Continue heading north and you will run into an Igloo Turtle enemy. Attack it with melee strikes to stun it, at which point its tail will ignite and begin to burn down. Use the Inferno brush technique to take the flame off the tail and burn away the outer shell. The center will be exposed, letting you attack with melee combos to kill the enemy. You can explore the area for sidequests and secrets. When you are ready, head to the northwest corner of Kamui and follow the steep upwards slope to continue to Wep'keer. Category:Ōkami Walkthroughs